


The Real Deal

by JannKenneth



Series: The Red Pill [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cheating kink, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Daddy Kink, Daddy loves Guilty Son, Daddy shares Son, Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grandparent/Grandchild Incest, Grandpop is rougher, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jock to Cockslut, Lustful Father, M/M, Mental turmoil, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Perverted Fake Game, Pervertibles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychotropic Drugs, Sexuality Crisis, Sharing, Sneaky Sex, Son is cheating but doesn't know that Daddy loves it, Son remains oblivious, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trystan is a complete submissive bottom, Voyeurism, Willing and Eager But Drugged, hold the moan, perverted father, smut with plot, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: I can do this. This is not me. I am a straight man who wants to get fucked by his own father. It doesn’t have to involve other men. I am straight… My father is the exception.Trystan calms himself with this thought, fully believing that this is the truth. But when this belief starts to shake, how will a teenager cope?





	The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental. This story is tagged rape because psychotropic drugs is involved. Be warned.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> This story is a derivative of an RP that I had long time ago, restructured into what hopefully is a coherent story.  
> I don't really remember who my RP partner is, but if you are reading this, this is for you.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.
> 
> Now, enjoy!

“Where were you last night?” Jodie wipes the sleep off her eyes. She then stretches her arms while watching his husband get dress. The man just turns to her sighing.

“Just out. Had to do some work.” Jack responds as he buttons up his shirt. He sees his wife in bed, wearing a sexy white satin lingerie. Jack is pretty sure that she is wearing this to surprise him last night, for their anniversary. She looks so angelic and gorgeous in bed. Her hair flowing effortlessly. Her pale skin almost illuminating the room. And her eyes, those emerald eyes – the same eyes that now only reminds him of his son’s gorgeous ones.

_God, just thinking about my wife wearing such sexy lingerie would have gotten me throbbing and leaking before. I would have left anything that I was doing just to go home to her. My wife is sexy and I love being with her. But she is not my son – the son that I have been lusting after for years. And having had a blissful night with my own son, I don’t know if my wife will ever be enough. Or if I will ever want to be with her again._

“Work? At night? Well, why are you getting dressed? It’s Sunday.” Jodie looks at his husband curious and confused. It is not like his husband to be out all night for work. She knows her husband is the most trust-worthy person she ever met but this seems a bit weird even for him.

“Well, work called. I have to be out. I will be back for dinner though.” Jack simply responds as he continues getting dressed.

“Oh, okay. I will be out too for the day. Sarah and the girls want to go somewhere.” Jodie responds, she looks at his husband but he seems to be in deep thought. _He seems a bit distracted for the past week, but maybe it is just stress. It does seem like work is getting hectic for him._ “Happy Anniversary, honey.” She adds.

“Oh, yeah. Happy anniversary, honey.” Jack responds as he leans in to give his wife a kiss, before he grabs his work laptop, bringing it along with him. “See you later.” He adds before he heads out the bedroom door. Jodie just watches his husband leave. She chuckles. After years of being married to Jack, she knows him. She really thinks that the guy is as transparent as anyone can be. And she knows that when he sets to achieve something, he will do anything to do it. And that goes the same way with his work. She knows better than to ask questions. After those years, she knows she can trust him and she knows all of him. No secrets. If only she knows.

As Jack heads out the bedroom, he bumps into his son in the corridor.

“Where are you going, Daddy?” Trystan’s disappointment is showing in the tone of his voice and the look on his face. Admittedly, Trystan is hoping to have the whole day alone with his father to do more filthy incestuous acts. Something like what they did last night, or this morning. Trystan blushes as he remembers his own words earlier that morning. He turns his eyes away, unable to look at his own father’s eyes again. His words earlier this morning is now replaying in his head.

“I have to go to work. Sorry, son.” Jack answers. Deep down, he is laughing. His cock twitching in his pants as he looks at his son. The guilt and the shame showing in the teenager’s face is making Jack horny again. Something, he did not know he will find arousing. And now his plan is going to be more enjoyable than he initially thought.

“Oh, okay. Take care then.” Trystan manages to say. He is still disappointed but he understands. His father loves his work. And Jack knows that he can survive the day without having his father’s cock inside him, right? He smiles as he thinks about what happened earlier that morning. Then blushes as it reminds him of what he said to his father that morning.

Trystan goes back to his bedroom, sliding under the covers and feeling the warm bed sheets around his body. He can still smell his father’s scent on it. The smell of sex with his father is still fresh and in the air. His mind recalling the events of that morning. He can still taste his father’s cum in his mouth, smiling to himself as he reminds himself how sore his jaw is, just from giving his father a ‘good morning’ blowjob. He can still feel his father’s cock stretching his hole from the night before. He can feel it in every step he makes.  He closes his eyes reminiscing that incident.

Jack, on the other hand, heads straight to a local coffee shop a few blocks away from his home. He heads straight to the vacant table at the corner of the coffee shop, away from prying eyes. He opens his laptop and puts his headphones on. He turns his laptop screen away so no one else can see it, before he opens his surveillance application.

One month ago, Jack sneakily installed hidden surveillance cameras all around their house. He was hoping that he would catch Trystan doing something naughty. Being obsessed with his boy, Jack hoped that his son feels the same way towards him. He had read so many erotic stories online of a father catching his son jacking off to something of his – a picture perhaps or an underwear. And Jack is hoping to catch just that. But no luck. Jack sees his son jacking off all right, but not as he expected or dreamed of. He often watches his surveillance feed and see his son having phone sex with a girl, or one time he even managed to sneak a girl in his room and got her to give him a blowjob. Jack has to admit that those may not have been what he expects to witness but it has been added to his collection of jack-off materials. And it is something that pushed him, thankfully, to put his plan to fruition. And even that missed opportunity of catching his son jacking off to him on camera, is very useful as he now has a video of the two of them that night and the morning after.

He watches the live feed of the surveillance. He sees his wife is their bedroom, fresh from the shower and is now drying herself off and starting to get dressed. It seems she will be out of the house early which just works perfectly for Jack’s plan. He looks at another video feed; this time from his son’s bedroom. He sees his son lying in bed and feeling so cozy under the covers. Jack finds himself also reminiscing about the event of this morning, especially what happened afterwards – the main reason why he had to get his plan moving faster than he intended.

**\--- Earlier that morning ---**

They were lying in bed. Trystan’s hand playing with his father’s chest hairs and his leg over his father’s waist, clinging to the man as if begging him to stay in bed. His fingers twirling Jack’s chest hairs, counting the white and silver ones there. It reminds him how much older his father is compared to him. It reminds him that even with such a large age gap, his father is so much more attractive than anyone he met before. Now, he even wonders if the fact that his father is so much older is what makes the man more attractive in his eyes. Trystan blushes as he thinks about what they just did. What he just did seconds ago. He can still taste his father in his mouth.

“Wow, that was awesome, son. What a way to wake up in the morning.” Jack remarked as he looks at his boy. Proud that finally he got his son on his side now. And he doesn’t even have to urge him or drug him. Or is it a lingering effect of the red pill? Jack is not sure. His mind starts to wonder if he should test his theory, maybe he should not drug his son’s orange juice that morning. Maybe.

Jack is brought back to the present when his son’s lips touches his. Jack lets out a muffled whimper, kissing his son back hard. The sensation of Trystan nibbling on his lower lip has his dick twitching hard against his son’s smooth rock-hard stomach. He feels his son’s hand slides up his back and into his hair, just before his son’s mouth opens to allow his tongue access.

 _My first real kiss – the kiss that really matters, is from my own father, last night and this morning. I guess it’s only right considering he was my first cock._ Trystan blushes at the thought – he can feel his once cum-flooded boy hole twitch. The hunger is already back, but Trystan knows that his father is spent after their little sex escapade last night and the early morning blowjob.

 _What if... what if I need more than you to satisfy me?_ The thought only appears for a second before Jack’s tongue enters Trystan’s mouth, the teenager instinctively suckling on it, making his father moan. Their tongues inevitably dueling.

After a while of moving around and tongue dueling, Jack pulls back, panting. Trystan gasps and pants, trying to catch his breath. Jack looks into his son’s eyes and smiles.

“Well, we can certainly make that your wake-up alarm from now on.” Trystan flashes a smile back, his hair a mess just like his father’s. But unlike his father, fresh cum is still dripping down his chin, a reminder of the blowjob he just given.

“That would be fun. But I am afraid your mother will not approve.” Jack answers with a large grin. In his dirty mind he wished he could say yes. But he knows that they can’t be that risky. “Besides, if we do that, I may end up breaking you just like last night.” Jack remarks with a teasing chuckle. Playfully teasing his son, reminding him of the night before. But he did not expect his son’s response.

“I don’t want you to ever hold back for me, Dad. I loved feeling you use me. Your cock felt so good!" Trystan blushes as he admits it. And Trystan can feel his hungry, whorish body throbbing with need again. He remembers his previous thought and suddenly he is nervous, just like he was last night. He chews his lower lip and make soft mewls of delight from the body contact.

"Your ass feels so good around my cock too. Daddy wants to stay there forever." Jack admits, smiling. He can feel his son’s body shudder with his words as if agreeing to what he just said. Their bodies press together and radiating heat. Jack can smell the scent of their sex in the air and he smiles at the memory of how he lost control. And how much he loves that his son loves him to lose control.

"Dad..." Trystan squirms beside his father, trying to think about how to broach the subject. "What if I... what if your cock isn't enough for me." Trystan blurts out fast before he could stop himself. His cheeks burn red as he says it, looking deep into his father’s eyes as he waits for a reaction.

Jack’s eyes and face shows how shocked he is. He did not expect these words to come out from his son’s mouth. Jack couldn’t answer. _It was just yesterday when I took my son's virginity and less than a day later, he is already asking for more cock. Another cock. A cock that is not the one that popped his cherry and broke him in._ Jack could not believe this is happening so fast. He did not feel insecure at all or jealous. He feels so horny.

 _God, son. This is too surreal. I would fuck you hard again just for saying that. But I can’t. The best time for the plan is today. And I don’t have time._ Jack’s mind is elated, but his face must have conveyed a different message as Jack watches his son’s face distort with fear and shame.

Trystan watches his own father’s face turn from shock to almost... disgust? His quickly eyes start to well up. _I know I shouldn't have asked that. I screw it up. Fuck, what is wrong with me? I'm thinking about getting fucked... about cock... about getting fucked by another cock… with my belly completely full of my father’s sticky seed. And my ass is still sore from getting fucked the night before._

Ashamed Trystan looks away from his father’s gaze, unable to make eye contact. "It’s not like… it’s not like they would be a replacement for you dad... I can't imagine someone better than you… it’s just... my body wants more, needs more! And I'm worried that your fat... juicy cock of yours won't be enough to satiate my hunger."

Trystan blushes deeper as his dick betrays his feelings, throbbing between the two of them. His mind can only think about his father’s perfect cock. "W-what's wrong with me?" Trystan whimpers in shame. "All I can think about is cock... and how badly I need it." Trystan takes in a deep breath, the smell of sex and his father’s strong masculine scent still thick in the air.

Jack, on the other hand, is in blissful euphoria with what he is hearing from his son’s mouth. But at first, he almost panicked at his son’s hurt expression. He can see his son’s eyes welling up and Trystan terribly looks ashamed. But Jack remains quiet, unable to say anything because he finds out that he loves watching his own son feeling ashamed. That shamed look of being incredibly humiliated on his teenager’s son’s face, Jack want to see it more. God, Jack wants to see it every day.

Jack’s mind blanks out for a bit as he watches his son in slow motion. His son’s head turning down, the eyes tearing up. As if Trystan wants the ground to open up and eat him. Like he is ashamed of his own words that came flooding out his mouth. Jack loves it. He loves seeing it and he wants to see it again and again.

"Oh. It's okay son. Daddy understands." Jack says as a plan forms in his head. "But that would be wrong to have you going around running after cocks. I think that is risky." Jack declares regretfully. Jack wants to test his son first. He wants to know how much his son can resist a cock. He wants to know just how desperate his son is. He wants to see his son, this ashamed again. Jack wants to trick his own son into cheating on him and feel this shame all over again. Jack just discovered something, he never thought he’d be into. And he wants more.

Trystan is clueless about this, of course. And so, he finds himself spiraling, feeling humiliated and ashamed. _I let… no I begged my own father fuck me... to use me... and I didn't even question it once._ Trystan blushes. _Fuck, I'm such a slut for my dad – my dick is now twitching at the thought. I am so embarrassed but I can't hide my affection towards Dad... my need._ But his father’s deep voice cuts through his thoughts and Trystan focuses back on Jack, swallowing down the large lump in his throat. Trystan’s heart flutters from his father’s first words.

"Y-you do daddy?" Trystan’s mood quickly rises. But it doesn’t last long, his hopes snuffed just as quickly, his shame comes back two-folds when he hears his father’s next words. He hears his father tell me how wrong it would be for him to chase cock. Trystan whimpers nodding his head weakly.

“O-okay dad, I-if you think so." Trystan can hardly believe the position he is in – he went from thinking he was the straightest high school jock ever to being a cock whore and not just any cock whore, his own father’s cock whore. His cheeks burn crimson red as he thinks about it. He wishes he could just get this need, this hunger for cock out of his mind and body but there's a pit forming in his stomach as he starts to realize that this might never end.

The world might seem to be ending in Trystan’s mind but Jack is thinking the opposite. Watching that priceless expression on his son’s face makes Jack’s cock twitch in excitement. It pains Jack to see his son ashamed like this but at the same time Jack wants to see it more. Jack wants to cause his son to feel such shame. Humiliation. It is like a forbidden drug, something Jack doesn’t want to do but can’t help but crave.

Watching his son’s cheeks burning in shame as the realization that Jack does not want Trystan with another cock is really perfect. "Don’t be sad, son. Daddy will make you happy." Jack says consoling his son a little. Giving his son’s forehead a kiss, just before he rolls off and out of the bed.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep now.  Have to go to my own bed. Your mom might… our wedding anniversary, remember?" Jack declares with a smile.

"I know you will daddy." Trystan’s voice is hoarse and breaks as he speaks. His words reflecting his emotions, answering his father’s words. Trystan gives his father a weak smile and nods. But his cock twitches again as he is reminded that he unintentionally seduced his father on his parent’s wedding anniversary.

**\--- Present ---**

“Sir, do you want anything else?” the waitress’ question brings Jack to reality.

“Oh, the coffee is fine for now. Thank you.” Jack responds. The waitress smiles before walking back to the register. Jack turns back to his laptop screen and sees his son stirring in bed. Jack reckons that his son must have fallen asleep. And indeed, Trystan did.

Trystan is dreams of his father fucking him. He is moaning so loud as he feels his father’s cock feeling him so full. He moans louder before turning his head. But he is shocked to see another person there. It is not his father fucking him, but one of his father’s friends. The man’s bulging belly rests on Trystan’s lower back as the guy pounds him with earnest, calling him names, derogatory names. And somehow it makes him even hornier. Trystan looks around the room and it seems to be full of his father’s friends, and even some of Trystan’s teachers.

“Fuck the bitch like you own him.” Trystan’s head snaps towards where the voice is coming from. There he sees his father, leading the pack of men who are ready to fuck his brains out. Trystan smiles contented, just before he wakes up in a jolt, panting from the vivid dream. Trystan’s hand quickly moves to the space beside him. Then he remembers that his father already left for work that day. Trystan gets out of bed.

Grabbing a towel, Trystan gets into the shower while his mind races, thinking of his dream… and what his father said to him earlier that morning. _Fuck why am I such a desperate whore? Do I really think that Dad is not enough for me? Why did I say that earlier to Daddy? Dad is more than enough, right? His cock feels so good. My hole is a perfect fit for him. I don’t need more. But what is up with my dream? And why do I feel like I would love it if the dream would come true?_ Trystan’s finger inevitably slides down to his hole as the last of his father’s seed from last night trickles out of his well fucked passage. Trystan sighs before he pulls his finger away.

 _I can do this. This is not me. I am a straight man who wants to get fucked by his own father. It doesn’t have to involve other men. I am straight… My father is the exception._ Trystan declares loud in his mind as he finishes up with his shower. After he finishes getting dressed, Trystan goes down to the kitchen. Trystan smiles as he sees the Sunday pancakes on the table. Trystan smiles at his mother as she flips the last pancake in the pan. He retrieves his jar of orange juice from the fridge and pour himself a glass.

"Wow. Pancakes. Thanks mom. These are always amazing!" Trystan declares smiling at her as he makes his way to the table. But she just looks away from him. Trystan’s heart drops. _That's right – the porn from last night._ I look down at his plate in shame, blushing with embarrassment.

“I will be out today… with friends.” Trystan hears his mother say. But she can’t even look Trystan’s way. And all this did is remind Trystan how he begged his father to fuck him that night. He remembers how his father cheated on his mother with him. How she is just outside the door while his father is fucking the shit out of him.

“Oh, sure, Mom.” Trystan responds before he starts to eat his pancakes, distracting himself.

“I already ate.” Trystan’s mom declares before leaving the kitchen. Trystan could only nod. As Trystan finishes breakfast, his mother is at the door. She gives Trystan as short "goodbye" before stepping out and slamming the door shut – leaving him alone in the house. After putting his dishes in the sink, Trystan walks into the living room. His mind can only think about how much fun it would have been if his father is around. But alas his father has to work. Trystan sits down on the couch, rubbing at his bulge through his gym shorts aimlessly.

Trystan turn to the table beside the couch. There he sees a framed wedding picture of his parents. He grabs it to inspect, rubbing at his bulge as he looks over the younger Jack, his father. Trystan blushes as he realizes that he prefers his father now – hairier, older and most of all, more aggressive. Trystan’s finger rubs and pushes at his hole through the fabric of his shorts as he lets out a soft moan. Quickly, Trystan shakes his head.

 _What am I doing? This is Dad’s and Mom's wedding photo!_ Trystan looks at his mother in her dress beautiful white wedding dress smiling gleefully to the camera. And Trystan could only feel shame and guilt. Something that his father loves watching through the live feed of the surveillance camera of the house.

 _Merely minutes from when his wife left and my son is already rubbing himself with my wedding picture in hand. I knew I did not drug his OJ today. So, I know that I really did turn him into a whore._ Jack smirks to myself. Happy at this discovery.

"Fuck mom, if only you knew how much of a whore I was for Daddy. How quickly he turned me into his slave. Or more like, how quickly I begged him to make me his slave." Trystan says in a hushed voice. His finger presses harder at his hole.

"Oh baby. If only your mom knew. She would up and leave us alone. Or maybe she will stay. Hating us but keeping a facade in front of everyone. I don’t want that though." Jack mentally answers his son’s declaration.

Finally taking control of his thoughts, Trystan puts down the picture and grabs the remote. He turns on the TV in hopes that it can distract him from his filthy thoughts. His dick already tenting in his tight gym shorts. And his plan to distract himself doesn't really work. Trystan just ends up pushing and rubbing at his hole over the fabric of his shorts while pretending to care about the show that's on.

 _It's hard to think straight when I know I'm sitting exactly where my father was when I first swallowed him._ Trystan realizes. He blushes, looking over at the coffee table as memories floods his mind.

Jack smiles to himself as he watches his son rub his hole while watching TV. Or at least that is how his son seems. But most probably, his son is really not paying attention to the TV at all. Then Jack hears the doorbell ring.

"Oh, here it is." Jack says in excitement as he sees the startled look on his son’s face. Jack reckon that his son is definitely not watching TV as the teen looks like he was just woken up from a day dream.

Trystan’s grandfather, Jack’s father – Charles, stands outside the front door. Jack chuckles as he wonders if his son would want to know where he got his huge cock from. 

Trystan jolts up from the couch. He quickly pulls his hand away from his hole. His heart skipping, just before he realizes that the door is locked and whoever it is did not barge in and catch him doing something embarrassing.

 _Who is it? Could it be dad? But why wouldn't he just use his key?_ Trystan wonders. He stands up and adjusts his hard cock under the band of his gym shorts.

 _Fuck I hope it is, Dad... My hole is throbbing for his fuck juicy cock. Why did he have to leave! I thought he was going to take care of me._ Practically running to the door, Trystan opens it wide. His heart dropping as he sees his grandfather. He can hardly hide his disappointment.

"Hey Trystan." Charles, Trystan’s grandfather, says as he walks passed the teen. Trystan steps aside to let his grandfather into the house. Jack’s full attention is on the monitor of his laptop now. His breathing heaves with excitement as he watches. _This is really going to happen._ Jack declares to himself, almost triumphantly.

"Hey Grandpop, what brings you over today? Unfortunately, mom and dad are both out... You just missed them. But I'm sure dad won’t be too long though if you want to wait for him?" Trystan closes the door behind his grandfather and follows the man to the living room.

 _I really hope he leaves. The idea of him distracting Dad when he gets back home, so Daddy can't instead be stuffing me full of his fat meat is frustrating. God, my hole is tingling and aching at the thought – but I know I couldn’t touch it in front of my own grandfather._ Trystan thinks to himself instead. Contrary to his previous statement.

"How are you son? You still swimming? It is swimming, right?" Charles asks his grandson as he sits on the couch. Jack watches the screen intently. Even at his father’s older age, Jack still admires the man. It may not show in Charles’s current outfit, but under that plain shirt is a well-defined abs. Far greater than his. Hairy too, although Jack is pretty sure it’s all white hairs now but nevertheless. And under those bulging pants, is a treasure that is far bigger than Jack’s.

"It’s football, Grandpop. And it’s doing great. I think this season will be great for the team." Trystan responds. Swallowing down hard. He can't stop himself from letting his eyes wander, pausing on his grandfather’s large bulge.

 _Fuck! Is he bigger than dad?_ Trystan begins to chew at his lower lip. He can feel his whole body aching with desire as he sees his grandfather sitting where his father sat... the same spot where Trystan sucked his own father clean. Trystan’s cheeks flushes as he pervs on his grandfather’s body.

 _He looks like an older version of Dad… but more masculine if that is even possible. I didn’t notice this before. I've definitely gained more of an appreciation for the male figure._ Trystan thinks to himself as his eyes lock down on his grandfather's huge bulge again.

Jack chuckles to himself as he sees his son’s gaze linger on his father’s bulge. Gulping and biting that red luscious lower lips. Jack can’t blame his son, of course. Jack envies his father’s physique and so it would be natural for a grandson to lust after such fine grandfather.

"Do you have beer Trystan. I could use one right about now." Jack hears his father say as the man leans back on the couch. The very couch where Jack took his son’s virginity.

 _Fuck I need to feel that. I want it so badly._ Trystan could only swallow hard at his thoughts, feeling ashamed when he thinks about what his dad said that morning.

 _I can't just whore myself out to every man._ Trystan reminds himself. His response is delayed. Eventually, Trystan notices that his grandfather directed a question at me. Looking back up at his grandfather’s rugged face, Trystan nods weakly and clears his throat.

"Yeah sure thing, grandpop. I’ll see what dad has left." Standing up, it takes all of Trystan’s willpower to walk towards the kitchen instead of dropping down on his knees between his grandfather’s legs.

Charles smiles to himself as he sees his grandson hesitates a few times, probably fighting with himself, until the teen finally leaves the room. When Jack watches Trystan leave the frame of the video, he then sees his father looks straight at the hidden camera as if looking straight to his eyes. Charles smirks before wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, teasing his son through the camera.

In the kitchen, Trystan grabs a beer from the fridge, fumbling to get the lid off. Trystan takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. His hand naturally goes towards his boy cunt to stroke it softly. He whimpers when he feels his fingers makes contact with shorts-covered hole. He bites his lip before taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

 _I need something in me. Fuck, why does Grandpop have to be here?_ Trystan mutters annoyingly to himself. _Where is Dad when I badly need him?_

Walking back into the living room, Trystan hands his grandfather one of his father’s beers. Sitting back down on the couch and looking across at his grandfather, Trystan asks. "So uh... what brings you here today, Grandpop?"

"Yeah. Well, I just want to visit you. Haven’t seen you in a while. You have grown." Charles responds as he slowly moves his hands towards his crotch nonchalantly. Fully aware that his son is watching him through the cameras and his grandson is seeing him do it. And truth be told, Trystan’s eyes are immediately drawn to that. Jack sees his teenager son’s seemingly hungry gaze towards the grandfather's hand resting on that huge bulge.

"Thanks Grandpop! Yeah, I guess it has been a while now." Trystan smiles at his grandfather. He remembers spending endless days at his grandfather's house, he would get dropped off there, whenever his dad and mom would go on holidays. It actually does feel good for Trystan to see his grandfather again, and the presence alone relaxes him. Although following the moment of his grandfather’s hand moving, Trystan’s mouth instantly starts drooling again as he looks at that big heavy bulge with need, swallowing down. He blushes deeper, feeling ashamed.

 _What is wrong with me? Will I be able to look at any man in my life the same way again?_ Trystan’s dick throbs painfully against the band of his gym shorts as he can't help but stare with lust and shame at his own grandfather’s meaty bulge. Painfully obvious gawking that Charles and Jack did not miss.

"So how is school? And football, huh? I’m proud." Charles says, nodding his head as he tries to scoot over. "Sit here." He finally adds before gesturing towards his lap. Jack watches this surprised that his father would say it. Yet he is impatiently waiting, wanting to see what will happen next.

"Y-yeah school is good, and football is… going well." Trystan’s voice is weak and shaky as he tries his hardest to look back up at his grandfather’s face. Hearing his grandfather’s request Trystan chews nervously on his lower lip. _Grandpop always makes me sit on his lap – I don't have the heart to tell him that at 18 I might be a little too old for it. Before, I used to comply as an inside joke between the two of us. But now, it seems a bit weird for me. Now, I…_

Jack watches his laptop screen with anticipation, he watches his son sit up and then pull himself onto Charles’s lap. Trystan rests his body against his grandfather’s firm, hard torso. He looks at the man and smile, feeling his grandfather’s hot breath against his face. Trystan can also feel that spongy bulge against his bubble butt – and it takes every fiber of his being not to grind into it.

 _This sensation is wrong. Like I'm denying myself what I live for._ Embarrassed and ashamed at how he is acting, Trystan blushes and breaks eye contact. "It’s... it’s been a while since I've done this." Trystan laughs weakly. His voice stuttering and breaking.

Jack watches, half expecting his son to jump unto his father's lap based on the hypnotized staring Trystan did to the grandfather’s bulge. He is a bit disappointed that he was wrong. Charles, on the other hand, can feel that his grandson’s body is completely tensed. Charles reckons that his grandson can feel the heat radiate off his meaty bulge as it rests against his grandson’s welcoming ass. A moan almost escapes the older man’s lips.

"What do you mean it has been awhile?" Charles finally asks. "Sitting on my lap? You have been sitting on my lap for ages.” Charles chuckles at this. “I know you are old now and all that but you are still my little cute grandson and you will never be old enough for me to treat you differently.” The silver haired man explains. Jack realizes that he too feels the same way. Trystan is still his little innocent boy whom he is just recently fucked senselessly.

"I know, Grandpop.” Trystan smiles at the compliment. "I'm happy to always be your little grandson, Sir." Trystan bites down harder on his lower lip as waves of need and submission run through his body.

 _I'm such a disgusting perverted whore._ Trystan blushes while thinking about it. _I thought I am a straight man and Dad is the exception. I really believed it. But that is not true now, is it?_ Trystan mentally admits to himself.

 _I can't believe how badly I want my own grandfather’s cock inside me now... even if dad told me not to. I am such a slut. But, isn’t this Dad’s fault. He showed me how great it feels to submit and be fucked by him. And now he is not home. It is Dad’s fault, right?_ Trystan tries hard to justify his feelings to himself but despite that, he still feels guilty.

"Besides, don’t you like sitting on your grandpop's lap? Are you ashamed to sit on my lap now? You can sit on the couch if you want." Jack smirks as he hears his own father offer a way out for his son. But it almost feels like teasing than a real alternative. Jack watches his son’s face turn from looking ashamed to looking angry to looking determined. He watches with fascination, unsure what is going through his son’s mind.

Hearing his grandfather threaten taking the contact away from him, Trystan whimpers and whines. "Y-yes Grandpop. I love sitting on your lap! I'm not ashamed, sir!" Trystan looks into his granddad’s eyes so the man can see how sincere he is. As he does, his body instinctively grinds into his grandfather.

 _Oh shit. The sensation of his bulge pressing against my ass as I move is too much to handle. I can't stop myself from squirming on him, grinding my ass against his big bulge._ Ashamed for his grandfather to see him in this state, Trystan lowers his eyes, letting out pathetic whimpers and moans as he rubs against his grandfather’s bulge like a dog on heat.

"I love sitting on your lap?" Jack repeats to himself while chuckling. “I know it is not his lap that you like sitting on." Jack mutters under his breath. He catches some attention from the table next door but he just ignores it and continues watching his screen. As if on cue, he is in awe as sees his son’s body starting to grind on his father’s lap. Trystan’s once determined face turns to being ashamed yet again. Blushing and averting his grandfather's gaze.

"What are you doing, Trystan?" Charles asks as he lets his grandson grind into him. "What is this? Is this some sort of new game kids play nowadays?" he asks, acting dumb. Jack chuckles as he remembers that he told his father to do just that. Jack want his father to act dumb and clueless on what is going on, to let Trystan lead the way and to just go along with it.

Jack sees Trystan with another expression on his face – shame mixed with lust and determination. The same one that the teenager had when Jack tricked him into incestuous sex. He wants to see his own son, Trystan, try to trick his father, Charles, into pounding that juicy premium teen ass. Jack likes watching his son like this, as twisted as it may seem to most.

Taking in a deep breath, Trystan can smell his father. The shame washes over him as he recognizes what he’s doing, but he can't stop his body from reacting. He is too desperate for his own grandfather’s meat. On his second breath, Trystan realizes that it's not his father that he is smelling but just a similar odor. One more raw and more potent. He lets out a louder moan this time as he feels his granddad's bulge throb against his bubble butt through the fabric of their pants.

This did not slip Charles’ attention. The grandfather is aware that Trystan is taking deep breaths. He is not sure though if his grandson is sniffing him or the teenager is calming himself down. Based on Trystan’s face, red with embarrassment, he is pretty sure it is the earlier. His grandson is truly a slut, he understands that now. Charles sneakily turns to the hidden camera, knowing his own son is watching, and he smiles and winks. He is trying his best to restrain himself as his own grandson grinds onto him. Rubbing those perfectly round firm mounds unto his hardening cock.

 _I want this… No, I need this._ Determination setting in, Trystan looks back up into his grandfather’s older eyes, whimpering submissively. His need is fueling him to think of ways to get his hunger satisfied.

“Yes... Yes sir. This is a new game." Trystan wrack his brain trying to think of a way to get his grandfather inside him. "It-it’s called gay chicken. Yes. That game. Ummmm… In this game, w-we both act gay… and… whoever chickens out first is the loser." Trystan pants heavily with lust as he continues to grind his body into his grandfather’s. His mind no longer cares how stupid his alibi is. He is just truly surprised at just how firm his grandfather feels under that shirt. Besides, this game is not his own invention. It is a game he often plays at school with his friends. Him and his high school jock friends being playful and goofing around. Trying to get into other jock’s nerves, just for the hell of it. But it never got this far before, and Trystan knows that. Being desperate though makes Trystan hope that his grandfather will fall for it. And knowing how competitive his grandfather can be, Trystan is praying to the gods that his game would at least get his grandfather’s attention.

Jack watches as his son’s face shows determination and guilt mixed with his shame and lust. A gay chicken game – he hears his son say. Jack doesn’t know if it is really a game that teenagers play but Trystan looks so determined and honest that even Jack believes him. Jack certainly played weird games with his buddies in high school before, so maybe this is a weird game for his son’s generation. But Jack is sure that the game doesn’t go this far.

Charles then feels his grandson’s young smooth muscular body starting to grind against his much older hairy body. His shirt rolls up as Trystan continues to grind, revealing his ripped abs. Jack watches in excitement as his own son grinds unto his own father. He looks around him and sees that the cafe seems pretty busy. And here he is sporting a hard on in public, not caring. Jack feels even naughtier.

"Oh, gay chicken." Charles answers. "I don’t lose in any game, boy. I hope you are ready to go the extra mile." he adds, challenging his teen grandson.

"Neither do I, Sir. Now, I see who I got my competitive side from." Trystan grins taking up the challenge. Hearing himself talk makes him realize that he has started calling his grandfather sir somehow. And it makes him feel so much hornier. Luckily, his grandfather didn’t seem to catch this or if he did, the man did not point it out. His grandfather chuckles at his competitive banter.

Trystan is a bit distracted at the moment to react to his grandfather’s chuckles. Seeing a hint of his grandfather's toned abs, Trystan knows he needs the complete picture. Trystan turns his body while seated on his grandfather’s lap. He grips at his grandfather’s shirt and tugs it over his grandfather’s head. He lets out a gasp as soon as he sees his grandfather’s firm form.

"Holy shit Grandpop... Your body is amazing!" Trystan wastes no time, sliding his hands onto that ripped torso, letting his fingers trace each well-defined muscle. His grandfather’s wispy white fur tickles his skin. The bulge pushing against his ass makes him moan. It's hard for Trystan to know for sure but it definitely feels big. Trystan pulls off his own shirt, revealing his smooth upper body.

Trystan looks at his grandfather’s familiar time worn face. The older man’s bushy beard so close to his mouth that he can feel it scrap along his lips. Trystan couldn’t take it. He stretches up and presses his soft lips against his grandfather’s. Trystan lets out a soft moan, surprised when he feels his grandfather’s thick tongue open his mouth wider for access. He can’t help but love the sensation of his grandfather’s beard grinding into his face.

The nagging guilt and shame that is ever present in his mind returns stronger now. He knows that his father is the only man who ever kissed him until now... his father... his owner. The thought only encourages Trystan, as he grinds into his grandfather with more need, letting out a muffled moan into the older man’s mouth.

Jack watches his son intently. Watching his own son whoring himself to his father, the kid’s grandfather. He watches Trystan lean forward and kiss his father. Jack’s cock sprang hard as he feels a little bitter taste of jealousy which is immediately overpowered with lust.

_God, I love watching Trystan giving into another man. My own father is the perfect choice. I just knew that he would love to use my son. He has been telling me ever since Trystan was a little boy. I have always been weirded out by it. Well, that is until I, myself, started lusting after my own son. So, it is just pure respect to have my own father fuck my own son after me._

Jack can still see the guilt on his son’s face. Shame, guilt but also lust. And hunger. Then he hears someone moan. Who was it? Was it his son? Was it his Dad? Or was it him? Jack is not sure anymore.

Jack watches his father break the kiss. "That was one good kiss but that won’t make me lose this game, baby boy. I am much stronger than that." Charles says as he looks into Trystan’s eyes. "You have any other weapon on your sleeve you can use? You are going to need more." The much older man cockily teases as he slowly starts to stop holding back and loosen up a bit. He grinds himself to his own grandson, giving back the teasing that his grandson is giving him.

Catching his breath, Trystan smirks at his grandfather’s response. As he feels that thick granddaddy tool grind into him, he shivers with excitement. Trystan finds himself loving the sound of his grandfather calling me boy or baby boy. Something about it is so wrong… yet feels so right. He hates it when other people refer to him as that, even with his own football coach. But now, he is finding a new liking to that word.

"Sir, I've got plenty of other weapons." Taking the goading, Trystan kisses his way down his grandfather’s neck down to that hairy chest. Nuzzling his face against that hard-furry pectoral. Trystan finds and sucks in one of his grandfather’s thick hairy nipples. His tongue swirling around and nibbling on it. The reaction he gets is almost instant, his grandfather’s big hands pulls him into that furry chest as he slurps on the now hardened tit. This is nothing new to him. He had done this to many of his flings and girlfriends but this time it is different. He likes it better, somehow. Maybe because it is a man this time. Or maybe it is because it is a man that he is related to.

Charles feels his grandson’s want to continue his journey south down his hairy torso, but his strong hands keep Trystan’s head where he wants it – right there on his very sensitive nipples. Eventually though, Charles relents and lets Trystan slide himself down between his legs.

Looking up, Trystan can see his grandfather’s face covered in lust – Trystan slide his eyes down until they're on his prize. He gulps nervously. Suddenly this is too real for him and he doesn’t know how to feel. But just for a second before his own lust drowns his uncertainty. Gripping onto his grandfather’s shorts, Trystan pulls at them, using all his strength to rip them off his grandfather’s perfectly toned body. Trystan gasps as his grandfather’s dirty old cock flops out in front of him.

Jack watches the live feed. Watching Trystan kiss his way down his grandfather’s treasure trail. Jack can see his father’s eyes. He can tell that the man is wearing the same look of lust that Jack wore when he was at his father’s current position. A moan escapes Jack’s mouth, prompting him to grit his teeth and muffle his moans. He looks around the coffee shop and luckily, the place is so noisy no one noticed.

 _Fuck this is too much for me, the sensation is overwhelming... and the anticipation._ Looking up at his grandfather, Trystan feels a pang of guilt. _This is how I took daddy… And now I'm about to suck in his father, my grandfather. I guess I shouldn't judge my dad for being so perverted, when obviously I'm the real pervert here._ Trystan blushes bright red.

Jack moans again a he sees his son’s guilt-ridden face. Jack’s own father's cock waves in front of Trystan. Undoubtedly, hypnotizing the teen, teasing him.

_F-fuck… I can hardly think straight. My eyes following the bob of my grandfather's cock. Each time it pulses it seems to move on its own._

"Holy shit sir, you're bigger than d-" Trystan stops himself in time. He realizes that his grandfather doesn't need to know how much of a dirty slut he truly is. "Bigger than anyone else I've ever seen." Trystan finally declares. Charles chuckles at this declaration.

Jack loves watching his son debate with himself. Jack thought the cover is blown when Trystan almost said Daddy but the teen recovers so expertly. Lying his way into an escape. Even Jack, who watches through the hidden camera, is chuckling alone in the corner of the coffee shop. But he is chuckling for a different reason. He is chuckling because his son thinks that he is being slick, as if the teen is keeping their secret from the grandfather. If only Trystan knew that it was his own grandfather who supplied his father the information on how to acquire the red pills that was put in his morning orange juice and turned him into a cock slut that he is now.

"Can you handle this boy? Or you want to admit your defeat in this gay chicken game?" Charles coaxes the grandson. Smirking and raising an eyebrow at Trystan, as if challenging the teen. Letting his grandson know that the ball is on his court now.

To answer his grandfather’s question, Trystan opts for the “action speaks louder than words” route. His hand grips at the base of his grandfather’s thick, insane girth. An idea comes in Trystan’s mind. He realizes that there's something naughty about following the same ritual he did with his own dad the night before. To everyone’s shock but his, and without hesitating, Trystan slaps his grandfather’s fat cock against his cheeks. The extra weight is very noticeable, and each hard slap makes him whimper.

Trystan can't help but compare this cock to his father’s. Although it's definitely thicker... and longer, there are less noticeable veins, and the foreskin pulls back completely while it throbs. Trystan notices that his grandfather’s bush is thick and messy, covered in salt and pepper hair, indicating that older man obviously doesn’t do much maintenance. Maybe not anymore. Maybe not at all.

Using both hands to tug and jerk on his grandfather’s beast, Trystan leans in under that thick shaft and starts lapping at the low-hanging hairy balls underneath. Trystan takes in deep sniffs and he is quickly rewarded with his granddad's overripe potent musk.

 _The odor is so powerful… so dominating. I can't resist any longer._ Licking his way up that giant fat shaft, Trystan pushes the thick cockhead into his eager wet mouth.

_Fuck! I'm lucky that dad got me first. I wouldn't know how to handle this if it wasn’t for his fast training. Something my Grandpop won't be so caring to do for me._

Jack smiles to himself as he watches all of this. His father looks shocked yet also pleased at the sudden turn of events. And Jack is now sure that his father finally believes him and his words on the phone the night before. Trystan is now well-trained slut. And the fact that Trystan is sniffing deep at the grandfather’s ripe crotch, enjoying a much more potent dose of manliness than Jack has, did not escape Jack’s keen observation. And he is more than happy that his son is turning out to be an odor addict. A stink lover. A musk chaser.

Charles looks down at his grandson. The total cock slut that his son, Jack, told him about the night before. Charles could not believe it. He could not comprehend how his grandson is a hunky heartthrob jock just a week ago and now he is a regular cock slut. Well, a natural born cock slut if he is to believe his son’s words. Charles did not even believe that those red pills would ever work. He just heard about them from someone. But it was all experimental. And so, he wants to test just how slutty his grandson can be. When Trystan starts to take more than his cock head, his hand moves to his grandson’s forehead, stopping Trystan from pushing further. Instead, Charles pushes his grandson off his cock, surprising both Trystan and the spying Jack.

"You still haven’t asked my permission, boy. I still want to know if you really like this. Slide it on your face like it is a brand new phone that you love rubbing. Make love to it before you beg me to suck it." Charles declares. Jack hears his father’s authoritative voice through his headphones. That deep commanding voice echoing in the room. It is the ex-military blood in Charles that makes his voice roar like thunder. The same deep voice that keeps him from rebelling during his teens. The same deep commanding voice that he inherited.

The taste of his grandfather’s cock in his tongue is already driving Trystan wild. And he wants more. But before he can take more of this glorious meat into his mouth, his grandfather's powerful hands push him away. He looks up, whimpering like a hurt dog before he could speak.

"Y-yes sir. Sorry sir." Trystan blushes. His grandfather’s authoritative voice makes his cock jump like crazy on his gym shorts. _Fuck, I'm such a mess. Why? My own grandfather ordering me around and his perfect massive cock has me in pure bliss. Why?_ Trystan is confused but he obediently follows his grandfather’s request. Running his tongue up and down that fat meaty cock. His tongue wraps around the shaft as he nuzzles into his grandfather’s thick bristly bush. Unable to stop himself, Trystan takes another deep sniff, letting the overwhelming masculine scent make him feel lightheaded. Gripping his grandfather’s much older shaft with both hands, he squeezes tight as he rubs that wet knob over his forehead and cheeks. Letting out moans of desire as the cock that makes his mouth dry with need sits so close to his mouth. But Trystan doesn't dare disobey.

Jack watches his screen in delight as his son looked at his father defeated. He can see it in his son’s face – Trystan’s acknowledgement that he has to obey and the awareness of just how close his need is but still so far. Jack watches his son squeeze on its shaft and rub it on that teenage forehead and cheeks. Like it is the best thing the teenager has ever had. And maybe it is. Trystan burying his nose in his grandfather's bush, most probably sniffing so deep like he wants to take all the smell and leave nothing behind. Jack can see it in his son’s almost glassy and absent eyes, the teenage jock is in a euphoric bliss.

"Please sir... let me suck your perfect fat cock. I need to taste it... My mouth is yours to use." Trystan whimpers in a state of pure lust, feeling like a submissive animal as he kisses softly at his own grandfather's throbbing knob. _I wonder how many people this has been in. I bet my granddad has been a stud his whole life. I understand where dad gets it now._ Trystan could not help but feel happy that soon he will be one of his grandfather’s conquests.

Hearing his own son beg like the bitch that the teenager is now, makes Jack elated. Hearing his own son beg for something that the teenage jock desperately wants is a heavenly experience. And Jack knows for sure that this time, the red pill drug is not involved. And he loves it. Unable to control his urge, Jack slowly slips his hand inside his pocket and discreetly rub himself in a coffee shop full of people – strangers. He moans with pleasure just like his own father does as he watches Trystan beg.

His grandfather’s cock is just resting on his lips, and if it wasn't for Charles’ order, Trystan would be devouring that wonderful cock that instant. Trystan feels like he can't handle it. It’s too much for him to bear. His body is shaking as it desperately gets denied what it needs to function. _Grandpop's moans are much deeper than Dad’s. They sound less loving and more like a selfish animal trying to get off. The sound sends shock waves of lust through me and I am struggling to stay focused._

"If you are begging this much, does it mean that I won the game? Does it mean we have to end this because I already won?" Charles declares. Purposely teasing his grandson, but trying his best to act like he means what he said. Jack almost chuckles as he watches, loving how his father can keep in character and not cracking. The much older man’s military interrogation skill must have kicked in. And Jack rubs his bulge through his pocket even more.

Hearing his grandfather’s words – letting Trystan know that the game will end if he doesn’t say anything, Trystan’s eyes shoot wide. He has to tear his stare away from his grandfather’s monster cock and up to the much older man’s handsome worn face, pleading as best as he can.

"N-no sir! Please… That is not… No." Trystan whimpers desperately. His grandfather sounds completely serious and the thought of the much older man pulling away now has Trystan terrified to his core. His mind unable to make up anything else to say.

Charles watches his grandson’s face struck with fear. Like the teenager was a little kid who is shown a box full of candy but is told it wasn’t for him. He looks at his grandson devilishly, aware that his teasing is working and his grandson is as cock-hungry as he thought, as he wanted.

"How do I get to win this game then, baby boy? Tell me what I need to do to win." Charles asks strongly, teasing his own grandson. But at the same time, giving his own grandson the freedom to choose what he wants. To lead the way and direct the flow of the events.

"To win…?" Trystan blushes thinking of a solution. "To win... someone has to make the other player cum.” Trystan finally declares, making up new rules for this game.

“The game only finishes when one of us makes the other cum. The more times, the better.” Trystan blushes at his own made-up rule. He has clearly pushed passed the line. There is no return now. He is trying to trick his own grandfather into engaging in incestuous sex with him. Trystan doubts that his grandfather will fall for it but just saying it out loud is sinful and humiliating enough. Trystan knows that he has to at least try.

“One has to completely dominate the other person... Use them... Fill them and make them theirs." Trystan adds in lustful shame. Looking up at his grandfather’s snickering face, Trystan is more than worried that he set the stacks too high. Knowing that this might be his last chance, he softly kisses at his grandfather’s knob again. Silently and desperately begging the gods for a miracle.

Jack laughed aloud at his son’s pathetic excuse just to trick his father into incest. He notices some of the coffee shop customers looking at him but Jack just ignored them. He smiles to himself as he squeezes his bulge through his pocket.

"So, you mean like this?" Charles says as he moves his hand on Trystan’s hair, grabbing a handful of it and pulling it hard. He looks at his grandson with a stern look, almost like anger.

Trystan yelps as his granddad grips his hair tight before pulling. His grandfather handles him much more roughly then his father did. He lets out a moan as he looks into his grandfather’s menacing glare.

"Y-yes sir!" Trystan’s dick is leaking so hard against his shorts that they're practically soaked through now.

"You want me to dominate you boy? You sure you can handle me?" Charles asks. Trystan’s body shivers as his grandfather asks this. He gets ready to respond seconds before he feels the palm of his grandfather’s hand swat his face. Slapping him before he could say anything. Trystan yelps out in shock and pain. His eyes watering as his cheek burns. Although his face is throbbing in pain, his body deceives him as it only increases his need for his grandfather.

“You really want me to win this boy?” Charles asks his grandson, chuckling like a maniac gone wild. Seeing his grandson’s cheek turn red makes him chuckle even more. Knowing that the slap is just a warning of how rough he can be. Trystan whimpers, nodding in his grandfather’s tight grip.

"Y-yes sir. Please… Defeat me." Trystan’s voice is weak and laced with slutty arousal. His grandfather’s chuckle is dark and menacing, sending shivers down his spine.

“You really want me to take you like I did your grandmother?" Charles chuckles again. Loving how submissive his grandson is. He knows that his grandson probably thinks that being submissive will save him, but Charles is not a gentle man. And he will show his grandson just that.

_What have I invoked here? I've been thinking my dad is as aggressive as can be. I had no idea how rough it could get. My grandmother, my sweet innocent grandma... to think she was riding on this stallion cock probably daily. And maybe still is._

Trystan slumps in his grandfather’s grip, defeated. His voice breaking as he speaks. "Y-yes sir… Please take me like grandma. Give my dad another sibling." The thought alone has Trystan shaking. He never would have picked that his innocent granddad would have this dark, dominating side.

Jack watches his son submit to his own father. Trystan literally begged the much older Morrison man to manhandle him. Jack had to get up and go to the bathroom of the coffee shop. He makes his way there and quickly locks the stall. He opens the laptop on his lap and continues watching.

"You do know that this is wrong Trystan, right? Making your granddad dominate you to win a game?” Charles declares while looking at his grandson menacingly, still kneeling in front of him, his cock merely inches from the boy’s sweet moist mouth.

 _Of course, this is wrong. All of this is wrong. My love for cock… for dad... and now for you, grandpop. But I can't stop it. The pleasure – it is too intense and the hunger controls me now._ Trystan wants to say. But his mouth freezes in place. His face red with shame and guilt. The realization sinks in that his grandfather is telling him that he is perverted for doing this… for wanting this.

Charles marvels at his grandson’s expression of shame and guilt. And that moment, Charles understands what his son, Jack, was talking about. He smirks as he let his grandson wallow in shame and guilt for a bit before he makes his next move. And Jack who is watching all of it from the bathroom of the coffee shop, is very much enjoying it.

“But I am too competitive to let you win." Charles says before he grabs his grandson’s head with both hands and pushed the teenage jock on his cock. He pushes so hard that he did not give his grandson a chance to prepare or breathe in deep. He just pushes Trystan down and deep with force. Not caring.

Trystan lets out a stifled gasp. His grandfather is thrusting fully into him with force. He gags and coughs. His eyes wide with shock as his grandfather relentlessly pounds into his throat. Trystan struggles under the much older and stronger man’s grip, trying to pull back and take a breath.

When his grandson tries to struggle and pull back, Charles rewards the teen with another firm smack against that gorgeous young face. Trystan lets out muffled cries. Again, in Trystan’s mind, he thanks the gods of fate that he cross paths with his father before his grandfather came over. His throat, although completely stretched out and gagging on occasion, can take most of this impressive abuse now. But it wouldn’t have been the case if his grandfather was his first.

Jack can see the shock in his son’s face. The once loving and friendly grandfather that Trystan knew is now shattered. His teenage son has never seen Charles get this aggressive. The grandfather is always so kind and so loving to Trystan. Unbeknownst to Trystan, when Trystan was just a little boy, Charles has already always wanted to fuck him senseless. Well, it seems that now, the nefarious grandfather will get what he wishes for.

Jack watches his own father assault his own son’s face. Charles continues fucking his grandson’s gorgeous teen face brutally, not giving the teenager a chance to adjust. He just looks at his grandson angrily and in full animal lust as he buries his length into the teenager’s throat. He smirks as he watches that once gorgeous teenage face distorts and turns shades of red due to his brutal thrusting. He sees his grandson’s forehead, now popping veins as the teenager’s air passage is blocked by his wide cock. He chuckles before he slaps his grandson’s face again, as hard as the previous one, if not harder.

“Sluts like you deserves to be dominated by real men. Do you know that now, boy?” Charles declares before he spits on his grandson’s face. All the while, still relentlessly fucking Trystan’s mouth. Trystan’s vision gets spotty, and he feels like he is about to pass out. Charles smirks as he sees the teenage boy’s muscular body start to spasm before it goes limp.

“Fucking slut.” Charles declares before slapping his grandson hard yet again. Then he starts pulling up for a few moments to let his grandson breath and gasp for air. But it lasts only for a moment before he slides his wide cock inside his teenage grandson’s throat again, continuing his rough pumping and claiming that throat.

Gagging and slurping, Trystan relaxes in his grandfather’s grip. Letting his grandfather take control as it is clear that the much older man owns him now. Trystan can't help but push his bubble butt out in time with his grandfather’s violent thrusts, wiggling and thrusting into the air as his big globes wobble under the fabric of his gym shorts.

Jack couldn’t help himself. He whips his cock out in the bathroom stall of the coffee shop and starts jacking off to the scene in his laptop screen. He watches his father brutally face-fuck his son. And his slut of a son raises his ass and wiggle it around as if teasing the grandfather to tap that hole of his.

Tears run down Trystan’s face now as his throat aches. His grandfather’s thick cock has officially taken control of him. As his throat bulges obscenely, Trystan’s current situation makes him think of his own father.

 _Maybe dad isn't my owner anymore... Have I betrayed him? Does granddad take priority now?_ Trystan asks himself as he feels his grandfather’s cock slides out of his throat, giving him a split second to try and catch a breath. He can hardly hold the thought though, as his grandfather’s cock slams back into him in full length. His grandfather's heavy balls slapping at his chin, the sound silenced from the thick fur. Trystan slides his hands over his grandfather’s pistoning abs, feeling them tighten as the much older man thrusts inwards. His fingers slide up norths still, until he finds that thick furry nipples again. Using both hands, Trystan tweaks at them, rolling them in between his thumb and forefinger. Even as Trystan gets completely used, he is still trying to look for ways to please his alpha even further…

 _Fuck, I am such a slut._ Trystan mentally admits.

 _Fuck, my son is truly a cock whore. I turned him into one._ Jack mutters to himself in that coffee shop bathroom stall while he teasingly rubs the head of his throbbing member, smearing his precum around.

 _Fuck, my grandson is a cock hungry bitch. Good job, Jack._ Charles mutters to himself as he thrusts his cock deep into his grandson’s throat. Keeping it there for a few moments, loving his grandson’s wet and warm throat around his cock as he growls at how expertly his grandson is teasing his sensitive nipples.

Charles growls as he pulls his grandson’s face off his cock. He smirks as he looks at his grandson’s mouth leaking with drool and his precum, and so is his cock. Trystan gasps and coughs, spluttering as a mixture of precum and saliva blocks his airways. His tears courses down his still flushed face.

 _They taste the same, Dad and grandpop... Their cum is both bittersweet._ Trystan lets out a deep moan at the thought. But his thought is put on hold when he feels his grandfather’s hand move to his chin. His grandfather’s fingers move to his cheeks before squeezing, causing Trystan’s mouth to open and forcing him to look up and make eye contact. His grandfather stares down at him with a face full of determination.

“So, this is what you are, Trystan.” Charles stares down at his grandson. “You are a slut. A faggot. A cock whore.” Charles declares in an angry tone just before spitting to his grandson’s face.

Trystan flinches, managing to close his eyes just before his grandfather’s spit hits his left eye. He opens his right eye and lets the spit course down his face, afraid to upset his grandfather if he wipes it out. His face shows the waves of shame that washes over him with his grandfather’s words. As if a big bucket of cold ice water is poured all over his body, waking him from his delirious dream of his grandfather accepting him as the cock whore that he is.

“Your father told me that you are quite a chick magnet. He sees you with different girls each time. Was that all a show, boy? Were you always a cock sucker? Playing football to spy on your mates?” Charles accuses, making Trystan flinch even more. The accusations of his grandfather are piercing through his mind and embedding a seed of doubt inside him. He remains silent. His hands remain frozen on his grandfather’s nipples. Trystan just wants to stay frozen in place, minimizing any movement as if he believes that doing so will make him fade into the background.

“Was this all a ploy? A game to trick your grandfather into dominating you?” Charles asks in an eerily calm voice. Trystan closes his eyes in fear. His hands start to tremble, as well as the rest of his body. Tears starts to pour out of his eyes. Trystan’s mind could not think of an agreeable end for him in this situation.

"You think you are a smart boy, Trystan? You think you can trick your own grandfather into dominating you, boy? Is that it?” Charles’s voice rises and roars, echoing through the dead silence of the room. In that instant, even Jack who is watching through the hidden camera, gets nervous for his son.

“Well, you will be sorry. Trystan." Charles says finally.

Trystan’s heart sinks. He feels the dread set in as his grandfather warns him of what is to come. But he was not given enough time to prepare himself for it. Quickly his face is burning hard and he screams out. His grandfather’s palm hitting him so fast and so hard that he couldn't even tell it was coming. It leaves a white palm print on his cheeks, that quickly turns to red. As a reflex, Trystan doesn't let go of his grandfather's hardened nipples but instead he squeezes them as a way to lessen the pain throbbing off his face. He yelps loud as another slap follows, then finally an even harder final beating. His face aching as his body shivers in pain. Strangely though, his cock seems to continue throbbing hard against his shorts, tenting them. It takes Trystan a moment to realize that the metallic taste in his mouth is his own blood. He licks at his bleeding lip, letting out low whimpers.

Charles just stares down at his grandson. He smirks as he realizes that Trystan is more than just his grandson. This teenage jock kneeling before him and pinching his nipples is his bitch. In a swift motion, Charles’s hand moves to grab a handful of Trystan’s hair. He pulls his grandson’s hair, making the teenager stand up. Effortlessly, Charles pushes and tosses his grandson towards the carpeted floor of the living room.

Trystan screams out as he lands on the rough carpet. He struggles to move as his body is in shock from the pain that is running through it. Before he can recover or react though, he feels his grandfather’s toned, hard body pressing down on him. Trystan lets out incoherent babble, trying to speak. But it seems his grandfather doesn’t even care at all. Soon, his gym shorts are forcefully and quite easily ripped off. Then soon enough, Trystan feels his grandfather’s mean, throbbing beast at his tight puckering hole. Even in his fear and shock, his body instinctively arches, pushing his ass up against his grandfather’s weight that is pinning him down.

"You think you want it, boy? Well, let us see if you can really handle an old man like Grandpop." Charles says as he prods his cock on his teenage grandson’s hole. And without lube or spit, he starts pushing.

"S-s-sir... M-master…" Trystan lets out a hiss. Charles wastes no time filling his grandson to the limit, and then going passed that with his last few inches. Trystan is crying out now. His eyes watering as his entire body throbs in time with his own cock that is now pinned under him. Trystan has never felt so pathetic and so used in his life. He can feel his grandfather starts to pump into him. The hard and fast jabs are more like a dog breeding his bitch than a human. Trystan is very much thankful that he had used so much of his warm saliva down onto his grandfather’s thick shaft beforehand. His tight boy hole is struggling to relax around that wide cock shaft. With every sharp thrust, Trystan lets out a pathetic high-pitched whine – a music to his grandfather’s ears.

Jack watches his own father taking his teenage son on the carpeted floor of their living room. Jack is now jerking his cock in the coffee shop bathroom stall like a mad man. He can tell that his father is fucking his son mercilessly.

Jack’s mind naturally goes back to when he was just a kid. When he accidentally caught his father fucking his mother, Trystan’s grandmother, like a bitch. His mom was moaning so loud that Jack couldn’t tell if she is hurting or enjoying it. He never saw his mother the same way again. And now, as Jack watch his son, he sees the teen showing the same emotions. Screaming, crying and pleading. _Did my son look like this when I fucked him hard last night? I don’t think so. I could only wish. My father really is a stallion. Even at his older age._ Jack admits to himself. Even if he knows that he is not far behind.

 _God, my son is like a breeding mare, taking it like a bitch. Like he has no other choice. Trystan, my son, is screaming and crying. But he is not doing anything to stop my father. Why can’t I stop jacking off to the sight of my own father going faster and rougher on my own son? And I knew how long my father can last. Based on how long my mother would moan in their room when I was a teen, I am pretty sure that my old man can last for rounds without cumming. I just hope that my son is ready to cum multiple times before my Dad does._ Jack mutters to himself. Trystan’s whining echoes in his ears as his father pushes the teenager down, fucking the teenage jock like a stallion would.

Trystan is completely lost in the sensations, keeping his ass held high for his new owner who bucks into him in full force each time. He can feel the carpet burning into his knees and arms as his body gets pulled back with his grandfather’s mighty cock, then gets pushed forward shortly thereafter. It's like his grandfather is trying to grind him into the ground. His knees are weak and buckling but Trystan does his best to keep his ass up for his grandfather. His loud wails and moans are filling the room, combined with his stud of a grandfather's primal moans. Trystan prays that the neighbors aren't home, because they can definitely hear him wail like a bitch.

His new master's scent is so thick in the air, completely overpowering Trystan and making him feel lightheaded. _I can't handle this man… this beast._ Trystan thinks, shivering around his grandfather’s cock as the much older stallion does not relent for a second – putting every muscle in that god-like older body to work. Trystan’s hole feels loose now, yet still tightly wrapped around his grandfather’s fat old cock as it pistons in and out of him, squelching his ass which is now sloppy with so much of his grandfather’s precum.

"o-O-o-OH f-F-fu-Fuck." Trystan screams out. His words are halted with each time his grandfather bottoms out in him. His grandfather’s mighty and massive nuts swinging into him a second after. His grandfather is completely overwhelming. His ass begins to throb in pain as it grips at his new master's shaft. His knees are wet all of a sudden. And then he realizes that he has cum. His sensors completely overloaded that he didn't even notice.

Although tears roll down his cheeks, Trystan is in heaven. Each deep, long thrust only has him desperate for more – which his Sir is eager to deliver.

"You like this thick old meat boy?" Charles taunts his grandson. Smirking to himself as he just felt his grandson’s hole spasm around his cock gripping it like a venus fly trap would its prey. And he is sure that his grandson just came from getting fucked hard.

"Oohh… Y-y-Yes… m-M-ma-Master… Pl-please." Trystan stammers out, unable to keep up with this bull of a man.

Jack watches his son plead and moan like a whore. Aware that his son’s ass is in the air almost begging for more. And though his son’s handsome face looks distorted as the teen feels pain, shame and pleasure, Jack still finds his boy extremely attractive.

Charles keeps fucking Trystan mercilessly, still wanting his grandson to cum another time. With one hard thrust, he slams his full length inside his slutty grandson who yelps and whimpers to this. Without warning, he picks Trystan up, while remaining buried inside the teen. Then turns Trystan’s younger and muscular body around like a ragdoll and lay the teenage jock on the couch. One of his grandson’s leg on his shoulders as he holds unto it. The other, he is straddling on. He looks at his grandson as the two of them can now see each other's face.

Feeling his grandfather’s thick throbbing cock twist inside him as his ass grinds on that thick bush, Trystan’s cock did not go soft, despite his recent and massive orgasm. A shiver rolls through him as his grandfather looks down at him, seeing the hunger and lust in his own eyes. He lets out a loud whorish moan, more now of pleasure than pain as he feels his grandfather's bloated cock grinding against his overstimulated prostate.

Gazing into his grandson’s hungry eyes, Charles continues fucking the teen in that position. His cock plunging inside the teenager’s well-stretched asshole.

Jack watches all of this through the screen of his laptop whilst he jacks himself off faster. He hears knocking on the bathroom door but Jack did not respond. He just keeps jacking off, not caring.

"Tell me boy. Tell me how you love this old man fucking you with his throbbing well-used cock. Tell me how much you want to feel like how your grandmother feels. Tell me." Charles says as he accentuates each word with a thrusting and ending his command with a slap on the young teen’s face.

"S-SIR, I love it, SIR!" Trystan shouts out, free of ambitions as his grandfather fucks him into cloud nine. "P-please don’t stop, Grandpop… SIR... Use me please. Make me yours! I-I've never felt so good!" Trystan already flushed face turns to an even darker shade of red as he admits the truth. _The raw domination… the power, it blows my own father out of the water._ Trystan regretfully admits to himself before he yelps and whines as a hard smack lands on his sensitive face. Pleading for more, Trystan cries.

Jack watches his son get brutally fucked in way he can only dream of doing to the teen. He watches his own father plunge his son’s hole on the couch. Lifting the teenager’s leg like his father wants to split his son open using the older man’s mighty cock.

Then he hears his son begging to be used and admitting that his own father is the best fuck the teen has ever had, way better than him. Jack creamed, moaning loud as he sprays his thick load on the bathroom walls of that coffee shop. Every spurt paints a string of dripping load on the bathroom wall. The guy knocking on the bathroom door stops.

“Sorry.” Jack hears whoever it was say from outside the door. Just before he hears footsteps walking away. Jack pants as his now weak knees wobbles. His body slumps back to the toilet seat as he tries to recover his breath.

"I-I want to be like grandma… I want to be yours to use!" Trystan takes in sharp pained breaths as his grandfather picks up speed. His body making low primal growls and moans as he becomes nothing more than a cocksleeve for this powerful man. His ass once again clamps down around his grandfather’s pistoning shaft, but the much older man doesn’t slow down. His grandfather just continues fucking through his screams of agony as his body shakes – his second load squirting over himself and the living room couch.

Charles laughs as his grandson cums for the second time. He then lifts the teenager up again as he buries himself deeper. He puts Trystan’s body on the couch in such a way that the teenager’s ass hangs on the edge of the seat. He quickly resumes his fucking as his grandson’s body seems to go limp and spent.

But through that, Trystan still manages to think about his purpose. Weakly, he reaches up and squeezes his master's thick hairy nipples with both hands, completely dedicated to pleasuring the much older man. Even through the burning pain of his insides being stretched repeatedly. Trystan feels like he might pass out. His whole body… being is throbbing in pain and pleasure.

"T-thank you, Master… Sir." Trystan manages to moan before His grandfather picks up speed. _I'm a complete babbling wreck. It feels like he's been pumping into my ass for hours, my bouncy globes brutally abused from Grandpop’s hips._

As much as Jack wants to see the rest of the show, he knows he can’t, for now. He can still hear his father’s loud growls intensifying and the sound of two bodies brutally fucking. Jack regretfully closes his laptop. He quickly cleans himself up with tissue paper and throws it on the bin. He stuffs his cock back in his pants, zip back up and starts to head for the door. He sees his load dripping on the bathroom wall and he smirks to himself.

 _A gift for the next guy._ Jack smirks before quickly leaving the coffee shop. Knowing that the management might come to investigate soon. He manages to get back to his car and soon he opens up his laptop to continue watching.

Charles feels his grandson’s body squirm but completely out of energy. While he has no problem in showing off his stamina by continuing to pump into the teenager for all he's worth. The couch slowly moving with each long heavy thrust he delivers into his grandson’s now mostly numb fuck hole.

Trystan did not stay there and take it like a loser though. He moves his hands to his grandfather’s hard tits, then squeeze and tug on it like he is trying to milk the much older man. His grandfather’s balls slapping at his rosy ass as the two of them mate like animals. _I've never felt like this before, giving in completely to my primal urges; nothing matters to me anymore, only my master... my alpha, breeding me raw._

His grandfather is slick with sweat, beads flying onto him as much older stallion starts taking deep shallow thrusts. Trystan knows what's coming, and instead of begging all he can do is let out high pitches, whimpers and whines. His ass is twitching as he feels his grandfather’s already huge cock start to thicken inside him. Trystan gasps as he hears his grandfather let out a loud growl, similar to the primal sounds that his own dad made the night before – only more intense.

“S-s-Sir… ahh... Ahh… AHHH!" Trystan’s body convulses as he shakes, his overstimulated prostate aching from abuse as his own semi-hard cock begins to shoot again. He can only manage a few ropes because his balls are already pretty drained from his previous orgasms. But his cock continues to twitch as if it was unloading, long after his liquid runs out. His ass is milking his grandfathers’ cock at this point. His hands naturally running through his grandfather’s damp fur and tugging on his grandfather’s nipples with delight as he gets fully bred.

 _My mate. My alpha._ Trystan blushes a deep red, feeling warmth in his lower stomach. It aches as his grandfather floods him. Each pulse of that insanely thick tool spreads pleasure through his entire body. He can't help but give a weak smile as he notices each vein around his grandfather’s cock pulsing as he is plugged shut.

Charles then collapses on top of his grandson. He may be a stallion in bed but it also takes much energy from him. His body limp over his grandson as the two of them try to recover their breathing. Their bodies pressed against each other, sandwiching the couple of loads Trystan shot on his own chest.

Jack smiles inside his car, still in the parking lot of the coffee shop. He almost jacks off again but he manages to restrain himself. He turns to the coffee shop expecting a bit of a commotion due to the thick load he sprayed on the bathroom stall but there is none. _Maybe no one saw it yet._ Jack chuckles to himself at this, imagining how traumatic it would be for the next user to see what he left there.

 _l feel so dirty… so filthy… Not just because I'm full of my grandfather's seed and covered in his sweat, but because I fucking loved every second of it. I am a slut._ Trystan matches his grandfather’s deep heavy breaths as the spent stallion’s body covers his. The smell in the air is just the distilled musky scent of his grandfather, proving that even in scents, his grandfather’s scent easily dominates his. Whimpering, Trystan feels his grandfather’s thick hose slowly slide out of his abused hole. And now that he has calmed down, the pain and aches are setting in. His abused puffy hole is gaping obscenely wide, the cool air making it sting.

After sliding out of his grandson’s warm boy pussy, Charles stands up in his ripped mighty glory. As he looks down on Trystan, his grandson, the slut he just bred thoroughly, he smirks with pride especially when he sees the teenager’s gaping hole.

"So, I guess, I won this game huh?" Charles mutters, continuing to smirk. "And that makes you the sore-assed loser." he adds with a judging stare as he sees his potent grandpop seed starting to leak out of his grandson’s gaping hole.

"Yes sir. Y-you are the clear winner.” Trystan blushes, surprised that for the first time in his life he is happy to lose. In less than a day, he has had so many firsts in his life and he thinks the pattern is bound to continue on.

“You are the gay chicken and now you have to lick me clean before you take a shower." Charles declares simply. His words don’t sound like a command but it sure feels like one. Trystan knows to obey.

"I-I guess so, sir." Trystan gulps, feeling ashamed, but it does seem fitting considering how much cock he has been craving recently. He has never considered himself to be gay… but more and more he is starting to believe that he is not the straight jock that he always thought he was. Especially when he knows that the thought of pussy would never get him going as much as the image in-front of him now – his own grandfather… his alpha, presenting that thick cum-covered cock for him to clean.

Obediently, he laps at his grandfather’s still huge shaft, working the tip of his tongue over every inch to make sure that it is spotless. The flavor is identical to his father’s, making him feel hornier and guiltier at the same time. Even as his body is fully drained of fluid, his soft cock still twitches at what he is doing.

“God, I never knew that my grandson is a whore. Does your father know?" Charles asks, knowing the answer but curious if his grandson will admit to it. But also, secretly hoping that Trystan won’t admit it. Trystan relishes every last drop, pausing only to answer his grandfather’s question.

"N-No, Sir... Only you know about me." Trystan blushes at his lie. The teen is never a bashful child but recently every lie and every truth he says out loud seems to cause this effect on him. And now he knows that the view his grandfather once had of him is forever gone. The chick-magnet, hunky and athletic jock of a grandson is now forever gone. He will just be a pathetic whore in his grandfather’s eyes now. And Trystan knows this should upset him, but rather it makes his soft cock twitch.

Jack watches his son lapping on his father's cock obediently. Jack smirks at how calm and collected his father seems, even when Trystan lies about Jack knowing. Charles maintains a neutral expression on his face, but Jack knows that Charles is laughing inside.

Finishing up, Trystan pulls himself off the couch, groaning as pain shoots through him. He yelps when his grandfather smacks his ass playfully. He turns to see the much older man smirking at him, making him blush deeper. He forces a smile on his pained face before he limps his way to the bathroom.

Jack laughs out loud in his car. He can clearly see his son’s red raw ass cheeks and the obvious trail of his own father's cum leaking out of his son’s hole and down the teenager’s thighs. When his son walks out of video feed frame, his father looks directly at the camera with a wide grin before giving Jack two thumbs up. Jack chuckles again at his father’s ‘approval’, as he sees his father walk away, most probably towards the guest bathroom to take a shower himself.

Turning on the shower, the cool water quickly soothing Trystan’s battered skin. The teen naturally slides his hand down to his hole. Two of his fingers slides in with no resistance whatsoever, and he can also feel his grandfather’s sticky seed leaking out of him like a faucet. His fleshy mounds are raw to the touch and sporting a dark red hue from his grandfather’s hard slamming. Moving his fingers to his own mouth to suckle on, Trystan feels the cut on his lip.

 _Fuck my granddad really used me... and I let him. He is so much rougher than Daddy was and boy, I think I just found the perfect stallion for me._ Trystan blushes yet again.

Few minutes later, Charles is back in the living room in his clothes again and looking like nothing happened. He is back to his sweet loving demeanor. And as Jack watches, he feels envious that his father can easily do that.

Trystan gets out of the shower and dries off, looking at himself in the mirror. Other than the cut and his red ass, his body seems to have survived the brutal experience. His dick is already throbbing hard though, each pulse makes it ache from overuse. Trystan quickly gets changed into a loose shirt and a tight pair of shorts before walking back into the living room.

When his grandson appears, Charles gets up and smiles at the teen. "Hey Trystan, I need to go. Do tell your Dad that I came to visit but he is not home, okay?” Charles declares before he walks towards the door not even giving his grandson a hug or a kiss.

Trystan’s smile is wide as he sees his grandfather dressed and standing on the living room. His body almost melting just from his grandfather’s presence. Trystan feels like he is glowing with his hunger completely fulfilled for once. But upon hearing his grandfather’s words, his elated heart drops. His mind running through ways to make his grandfather stay. But his train of thoughts stops when his grandfather turns to look back at him.

“And we have to do this again some time. I love the games you kids play these days. Maybe next time we try another one." Charles says with a gentle smile. It is as if he is no longer the aggressive dominant stallion who fucked his grandson’s mind off just a few minutes ago.  And it leaves Trystan confused if his grandfather really did believe that it was all part of the game or not. Before Trystan could say anything else though, Charles walks out and slams the door behind him.

The loud sound of the slamming door wakes Trystan. Desperately, he runs to the door and opens it, shouting out as his grandfather, his new master, steps into the car.

"P-please come back soon!" Trystan’s voice breaks as he sounds like a desperate whore that he knows he is. Trystan can see his grandfather laughing to himself as the much older man drives away.

Jack smirks, knowing that this is his cue to head home. As Jack start his car, he thinks about his son’s voice in an almost a pleading tone, begging for his father to come back. Jack chuckles to himself as he drives home, seeing his son walk back to the living room. The teenage jock then sits defeated on the couch. Jack smiles as he drives his car faster.

Trystan sits down on the couch and sighs, feeling alone and directionless. _I'm a whore to my own grandfather… and my father…_ Trystan admits to himself as he slides his hand down onto his still tender hole, the pain reminding him of the events that just went on.

Jack soon arrives and parks his car in the garage. He steps into the house and into the living room. He sees his son right in the couch where he last saw the teen in the video feed.

Hearing the garage door, Trystan perks up, knowing that his father is now home. It takes a matter of seconds before his father walks into the living room. As he looks up at his father, his spirits are quickly renewed. Trystan smiles wide at his father.

"Hey son. How are you? Sorry I have to leave, work matters just so stressful. But I am home now." Jack mutters as he walks towards his son, sitting on the opposite couch facing his son.

 "Hi Dad... Yeah, I-I'm good. Thanks.” Trystan’s eyes waste no time darting down to his father’s bulge, swallowing down as his lust reawakens. _Is my body to sore for any more action?_ Trystan almost laugh at himself, knowing that he already knows the answer to his own question.

Jack openly sniffs the air, making sure to wrinkle his forehead as he did so. So, his son will see him do it. And Trystan did. Watching his father sniff the air in the living room, Trystan’s eyes open wide and he freezes. _Shit! it still smells like granddad in here. Please don’t say anything. Please don’t say anything, Daddy._ Trystan prays but to no avail.

"Is that sex in the air? Did you just have sex?" Jack asks seriously. His son turns to him like a deer in the headlight. The teenager’s mouth opening and closing but not making any sound. Trystan can almost see how his father will react to this new information. _This is the end. Why am I such a slut? Why did I not try harder to hide it? Why did I screw up the only wonderful thing in my life?_

Knowing that his son is overwhelmed to even think of a way out, Jack decides to help the kid. But only this time around. To his son’s surprise, Jack starts laughing his previous statement off.

"I know you didn’t, son. I am just messing with you. I know you won’t cheat on Daddy, right baby?" Jack asks, laughing still. Jack gives his son the much-needed free pass because he is afraid that the kid might confess to his cheating and ruin the rest of his plans.

Realizing that his father just ‘unintentionally’ helped him out of the mess of his own doing, Trystan awkwardly laughs along. "N-no daddy. Of course not. You're the only man I need." Trystan swallows down, his chest tightening. His mind screaming for him to change the topic. But Jack is first to say something.

“Well, I know that, son. And I trust you with all my heart. But why does it stink like sex in here?” Jack asks chuckling, playing it cool but intentionally making his son feel more guilty.

“Well…” Trystan trails off, knowing that this time he will have to make up an excuse for it. Trystan knows that he was saved earlier due to sheer luck – he is lucky that his father trusts him wholeheartedly. He knows that he broke his father’s trust but he also knows that now he has to break his father’s trust some more. “You were gone and then, I sort of… jacked off while looking at your wedding photo.” Trystan admits. It is not a total lie but it is a lie nonetheless. He just hopes that his father will fall for it.

“Oh. That is so naughty.” Jack responds with a teasing chuckle. He decides to act dumb. He hears Trystan’s lies spewing from his cheating son’s mouth, as the teen tries his best to hide the guilt and shame. Trystan did not succeed, but Jack lets it go, just before he freezes for a moment. Trystan immediately gets nervous, afraid that his father has seen something that will tell the man what really happened earlier with him and his grandfather. But when Jack finally continues, he feels a bit relieved.

“Wait… So, is that your cum? There in the carpet and there in that couch?” Jack asks pointing to the still fresh cum pooling on the carpeted floor of the living room and staining the couch where Trystan sits.

“Oh.” Trystan blushes even more. Looking at his own cum reminds him of what just transpired in the living room minutes ago. Trystan can still feel the warmth of his grandfather on the couch, in the air and on his body, and it makes Trystan feel more guilt and shame. “Sorry.” Trystan declares, trying to fake another laugh, but he is not fooling anyone.

Jack smiles at his son, seeing through the fake laugh which is a little too obvious. He mentally chuckles as he sees his son try even harder to act cool like nothing happened. But the boy terribly failed.

“You better clean that up before your mom comes home. You should really be more careful, son. If you don’t want anyone to know your secrets.” Jack declares, purposely choosing the words to ignite a reaction from his son.

“Oh. Yeah. I promise to be more careful, Daddy. Please forgive me.” Trystan begs. His emotions start to overwhelm him, his guilt drowning him and threatens to pour out of his eyes. “I promise I will not do anything riskier. Daddy, I promise. Never again. I will not do anything to jeopardize this, Dad.” Trystan begs, his emotions welling his eyes as he gestures to the two of them. He finally feels so defeated. The idea of his father calling it all off because of Trystan’s cheating makes Trystan want to die. He feels it now. He is not lusting after his father, he loves his father. He loves his father so much.

“Don’t cry, Trystan. Don’t be so melodramatic.” Jack says chuckling. Laughing that his son feels so guilty for cheating on him. He feels so empowered, even after watching his son whoring himself to his grandfather earlier. Now Jack is confident that he already knows who really is in control. “It is fine. Now clean it up, or your mother will be furious.” Jack chuckles again.

“Sorry. Yes.” Trystan replies as he wipes the tears that threatens to fall down his face. He smiles at his father. His words echo in his ears as he vows to the Gods that he will never cheat on his father again. His own words and mental vow make him calm down, just enough to make him realize that he has to change the topic or his father will be suspicious with him.

"Oh... By the way, Grandpop came over looking for you. I didn't know when you were getting back so he left pretty quickly..." Trystan blushes, lying again through his teeth. He blushes even more when he realizes that what he said is not much of a different topic, at least in his book. He feels wracked with guilt and shame, a part of him wanting to make it up to his father... for finding another mate while his father was away, even knowing that his father told him not to do that. He grabs a box of tissue and starts wiping his cum off the carpet and the couch.

"Oh yeah. Too bad. I would have wanted to talk to him. Did you two talk? How is he? I hope he feels good. I heard his knees are aching." Jack inquires, wanting to tease his son and test if the cheating teen will lie to him even more. He observes his son’s face, but it seems that the teen is a bit preoccupied with thoughts or maybe the teen finally succeeds in trying not to show his emotion.

"We talked for a little bit... He uhh... He seemed good." Trystan can't stop himself from blushing again. Somehow, his recent discovery of his sexual urges turned into a blushing bashful kid. His ass tingles though as his lie reminds him of his grandfather, and how much his grandfather filled him up and used him.

"He didn't mention anything about his knees aching to me. But he seemed to be um… w-walking fine." Trystan takes a shaky breath as he tries to calm himself down. Wanting to change the topic, Trystan gets up and crawls between his father’s legs. He chews at his lower lip to stifle the pain shooting from the carpet burns on his knees. On reflex, his hands move on his father’s thighs as he relaxes in the familiar position. Even if his father doesn't breed him quite like granddad, Trystan knows that his father is still perfect. He looks up at his father, hoping that his father will give him what he wants… needs… – redemption.

Jack watches his son crawl between his legs. Loving how perfect his son looks from this angle, a little different from the angle he sees through the hidden camera. But as much as he wants to pound his son right them and there, Jack knows that his son needs rest from what his stallion of a father, Charles, did to the teen. So instead, he looks at Trystan’s perfect young face and move his hands touching the teen’s chin, his thumb moves sensually to the teenager’s puffy lips. Fully aware that moments ago, these same lips are wrapped around the much older and wider cock of his own father. As his thumb runs over the cut in Trystan’s lips, the teenage jock lets out a wince of pain as the wound re-opens.

"So, uh... When is mom getting home, Dad? Think we have enough time to...?" Trystan looks up, ignoring the pain from the cut on his lips. He cocks his head to the side, anticipating his father’s response. Hoping that they have enough time for themselves.

"Mom did not say anything son. So, she could arrive anytime. Better be safe, right?" Jack says, intentionally depriving his son of the redemption that the teen so desperately needs to quench his guilt. Jack purposefully presses his teenage son’s lips, making the cut his father's slap made, bleed again. "Oh, you have a cut. What happened?" Jack asks curiously, watching how his son will lie through this one.

Trystan’s ears burn as he hears his father’s question. "Oh, uh… I-I fell and bit down on it. It’s still pretty tender…" Trystan can't even look straight back up at his father, feeling ashamed for what he did. But at that moment, Trystan hears a nagging voice from deep inside him speak. A protest that his body puts into words and into his mind.

 _It doesn’t seem fair that I can't tell daddy what happened. It is not fair that I have to be his, exclusively. When he gets to fuck mom whenever he pleases._ Jealously burns through Trystan. He reaches up and squeeze at his father’s bulge, looking back into his father’s eyes again with need. "P-please Daddy… Just a quick suck. I haven't had your cock all day. I will be good, I promise." Trystan whimpers as his throat dries up with his thirst for cock – his father’s cock.

"But baby. Mom might be home soon and she might catch us. We don’t want to get in trouble. Now go on and get me a beer, okay? I am parched." Jack says as he relaxes on the couch. Watching his own son’s face of disappointment is not easy. But Jack stands his ground. He really wants his son to get some rest and he really is worried that his wife would be home soon. But his nefarious mind chuckles as it marvels on how his son literally begged for him when merely few minutes ago the teenager was on this same couch getting fucked by the grandfather, Jack’s own father.

To avoid his son’s pleading puppy eyes and pouting lips, Jack turns on the TV, shifting his attention there. He really wants to jump his son right there but Jack found a much greater source of pleasure. Watching his own son cheat on him and lie straight to his face.

Disappointed, Trystan lets out a sigh. He uses his father’s legs to help himself stand up. "Okay, Dad..." he declares, his disappointment weighs on the tone of his own voice as he says those words and accepts his defeat. Trystan walks to the kitchen and pulls out a beer for his father. As he starts to walk back, he feels a wetness against his sore hole which raises some alarms in his head.

 _Fuck... How much cum did Grandpop fill me with? I guess my father got that off him. Although I think Dad filled me up so much more than Grandpop did._ Trystan tries his best to keep himself tight, quickly walking back and handing his father the beer.

"There you go, Daddy." Trystan tries to smile, leaning in and kissing his father’s cheek as he hears a car door slam outside. _I guess Dad was right. What was I thinking?_ Trystan mentally admits to himself. With his mother now home, Trystan knows the urgency of having himself cleaned up down there. And the teen hopes that another shower will help with that.

Faking out a tired sigh, Trystan shakes his head. "Well, I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to nap for a bit." Trystan smiles and without waiting for a response, he walks to his bedroom. Ironically, when he reaches the bedroom, Trystan feels his body beg for rest. He walks to his bed and practically collapses on it. His whole body is exhausted and aching. Before he knows it, Trystan fades out of consciousness.

Jack smiles as he sees his son walk funny as the teen heads for his bedroom upstairs. Taking each step slowly as if every step makes the teen’s body ache. But Jack knows that the body pains will be worse when the teen wakes up later. As Trystan walks towards his room, his mother enters the house.

"Where is he going?" Jodie asks as he sees his son walk upstairs.

"He is tired. Or maybe he just wants to jack off." Jack replies nonchalant, forgetting what happened the previous night. Jodie looks at his husband blushing. Her mind going back to when she hears loud moaning sounds from her son’s bedroom and hearing her son admitting to watching porn. She shakes her head before she quickly changes the topic.

That afternoon goes as usual. Jack goes through his usual Sunday routine and so did his wife. At around early evening, Jodie starts calling for her husband and son to the dinner table. Dinner is now served and ready. And she hates making food wait.

Jack walks to the kitchen and sits down. He sees the lasagna and the baked buttered chicken with rosemary and thyme that his wife cooked for dinner - her specialty. It makes Jack wonder what his wife is in the good mood for.

Hearing his mother's shrilling voice, Trystan lets out a groan as he wakes up. He struggles to move to begin with as if every muscle in his body is aching and throbbing. Standing up, he stretches, whimpering as he does. His briefs are soaked. It seems like he has been leaking his grandfather's seed since he laid down. He takes off his briefs and wipe himself dry. As Trystan goes to throw his briefs to the washing basket however, he pauses for a second. He brings it to his face and breathes in deep. The smell is like heaven, the recent memories of his alpha granddaddy ploughing him surface. His body shivers and aches, reminding him that it was not a dream. Yet his guilt once again nags at the back of his head. Shaking the thought out of his head and with his dick already rock hard, Trystan slips into a new pair of briefs and shorts, then comes to join his parents in the kitchen.

"Smells good." Trystan says weakly, shooting a half-hearted smile as he hobbles towards the table. His mom is clearly looking concerned, so he just averts her gaze and sits down. Helplessly letting out a wince as he does. _Fuck! Grandpop really taught me who is in charge._

"What's wrong Trystan? You seem to be limping or something?" Jodie asks her son, truly concerned. Jack smirks as he lets his son defend himself for now. Jack takes the lasagna bowl and scoops himself a big piece. He looks at his son as the teen struggles to answer. Jack chooses not to interfere. He gets up and grabs himself a beer from the fridge before sitting back down.

"A beer blends well with the good food." Jack announces as his wife looks at him sharply before turning back to his son waiting for an answer still. The silence is so tense, that Trystan is glad that his father breaks it. His cheeks are burning red as he turns to look from his father to his mother. Hesitating for a bit while he tries to think of a plausible alibi, Trystan finally decides to use the same lie as earlier.

"Oh yeah. I uh... I-I fell over earlier this afternoon. I think it might have done some damage... But nothing that time won’t fix though." Grabbing the bowl, Trystan quickly scoops himself up a piece and digs in, stuffing his mouth so he doesn’t have to answer any more questions. Jack smiles at how his son quickly recovers from the initial shock. And the teen was even able to maintain the same lie that he used before. His son is turning out to be a superb liar.

Trystan turns to his mother. She seems to have accepted the answer as she grabs the bowl and starts serving herself. Sitting across from his father, Trystan can feel his father’s foot near his own. Acting as calm as possible, he slides his foot up his father’s leg, resting it on the chair and letting his foot press against his father’s bulge.

"Well, I can bring him to the clini-ACK…" Trystan hears his father yelp as his feet rolls up the older man’s leg. His father even drops his fork back to the plate, in surprise. Trystan doesn't dare look at directly at his father. But at the same time, he can’t stop himself from smirking a little as he feels his father’s bulge throb against his toes.

"Oh sorry. Where was I?" Jack asks as he feels his son’s foot against his throbbing crotch. He looks at his son almost angrily. Until he finally smirks. "Oh yeah. I want to bring him to the clinic for a checkup. Just to be sure." Jack announces to his wife as if his son’s opinion on this matter does not matter.

Catching his father’s smirk out the corner of his eye, Trystan continues to grind his foot into his father’s now hard bulge. Stuffing more food into his mouth, he swallows it down imagining it was his father’s load... or his grandfather’s. His guilt starts to surface again but this time it turns into a fuel for his promiscuous behavior.

"It-It’s really no big deal guys. I'm just worn out… I'm sure it’s nothing a good night’s sleep won’t fix honestly!" Trystan is not sure why he is fighting the idea so much. Maybe it’s because he is afraid. He doesn’t want his father to get suspicious.

"But he has school.” Jodie declares, clearly not liking the idea of his son missing his classes. “But it is truly better to be more cautious.” She adds as if she doesn’t need anyone to refute her logic. “Okay, I will call your teacher after dinner. Oh, and the clinic, too." She finally adds dismissively, as if his son’s or husband’s input is not necessary. Trystan sighs defeated, knowing his mother wouldn’t budge on her decisions.

“Oh, honey. Maybe call Dr. Greene. I was already planning to talk to him tomorrow, so two birds, one stone.” Jack suggests.

“Are you sure?” Jodie asks.

“I don’t joke around when it comes to our son’s health, honey. And I trust the guy.” Jack responds. Jack smirks as he enjoys the dinner, loving that his wife remains oblivious that their son’s foot is rubbing against his crotch under the table, right under his wife’s nose.

Finishing their meal, Jodie wastes no time taking their dishes off the table and putting them in the sink. Acting like she's on a mission, she storms into the other room. The two Morrison men can hear her dialing.

"Dad... it really is nothing. I just fell… Is all... There's no need to get so worked up." Trystan tries once again. Hoping that he can convince his father and that his father will convince his mother. All the while, he picks up the pace, really working his father’s cock through the thin fabric that separates their flesh. He can even feel a wet spot forming against his toe, which excites him.

"Just a check-up son. Don’t worry." Jack replies, not having it. "But what are you doing?" He asks in whisper as his son’s foot keeps rubbing his crotch. "You are making it hard for me to get up." Jack adds, holding back his nervous chuckle. His hands move down to his son’s foot with every intention of pushing it away. His wife comes back to the room rather quickly, though. Jack couldn’t even move.

"I already called the school and the clinic. So good news, you can sleep in tomorrow. But… the clinic expects you to be there around 3PM. So, you two, don’t be late, okay?” Jodie says in an accusing tone, knowing her husband’s and son’s habit of being late. Her eyes catch her husband’s hands under the table though which makes her a little suspicious that the two Morrison men are planning something behind her back. And she knows that usually, it is a prank for her.

"What is going on?" Jodie asks, suspicious.

Trystan feigns interest and lets out a small cheer as she tells him that he can sleep in. But seeing how suspicious his father looks with both hands under the table, his mother inevitably asks. And Trystan remains silent, trying his best not to laugh out loud.

Jack is speechless. He has spent his time secretly forcing his son to lie in his face. But now that he is in the spotlight, his mind goes blank and he can’t even mutter a single word. Trystan sees this and marvels at his little victory. He remembers what happened the night before, where his father did not stop fucking him and he has to lie his way out of the messy situation of his mom standing outside the door. This is his little payback.

“I am just… Aaaahhh…” Jack’s train of thoughts stops as Trystan resumes grinding his foot into his father’s bulge. “I am giving… ummm… Trystan a foot rub.” Jack finally manages to say, contented that his alibi is at least plausible. “That’s where most of his pain comes from… h-he said.” Jack adds, hoping that his son supports his lie.

 _This is what you like, isn't it? You, dirty old man._ Trystan tries his best to hide his smirk. For once, he is the one teasing his father. _You gave me blue balls this morning and left me unsatisfied. Well, tonight I will return the favor._ Trystan smiles and looks over at his father. His foot intentionally rubs into his father’s thick mushroom head. When he is sure that his father is now leaking and horny, that’s when he strikes.

"Thanks for trying, Dad. But I honestly think I just need some rest." Trystan pulls his chair back and stands up. "Thanks for dinner, Mom." He smiles. Chuckling at his small victory, he limps out of the room. His ass is still aching but he overacts, pretending that he can't put pressure on his foot, giving his father a bit of slack.

Jack sees his wife looking at him confused. As his son limps away, Jack just shrugs his shoulder. “Well, I am going to hit the hay, too. Good night, honey.” Jodie gives her husband a kiss before following her son. Jack waits for a bit before his hard-on softens before he too heads to bed. Jack chuckles to himself, aware that his son just turned the tables on him earlier.

“I’ll get back at you.” Jack declares to himself as he heads for the master bedroom. With his still semi-hard cock, it is hard for Jack to fall asleep. He tries kissing his wife’s neck, their way of asking the other if they can have sex, but his wife is too tired. After sending a single text to his friend, ack soon falls asleep.

In his room, Trystan lays on his bed, naked and completely awake from his close encounter with his father earlier. He chews on his lower lip as he thinks about school. Of course, he won’t be going to school tomorrow, but the next day he will be. And Trystan is not sure how things will work out, especially when he is fully aware that his behavior lately is more than bizarre and out of character for him. But then again, it is also the best experiences of his life.

As he lays there, his mind focuses on his Mathematics teacher, Mr. Rogers. Trystan has never really even thought about the late-40s teacher before. The guy just always seems to have a mean demeanor, stomping around the class room with a smug face. Breaking our school fights like it is his business, with his big firm belly bulging in front of him. But now that Trystan is thinking about the guy, his dick painfully aches.

 _God, I've really turned into such a slut. Is there any man I don't want inside me?_ Gripping onto his hard cock, Trystan starts to drift asleep with a grin on his face, picturing his teacher, Mr. Rogers, without a shirt on. That wild fur grinding against him...

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to "The Red Pill Series" if you liked this, so you will receive notifications in your email for new updates. Or better yet, if you love my works, subscribe to me. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)
> 
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms. I would love to hear what you think of the story and how you want the story to progress. I want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.
> 
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform, you can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth
> 
> Don't forget to show me some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
